


A L P H A

by Snugglebuttkitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Hates His Father, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - The Jungle Book Fusion, Evil Gabriel Agreste, Feral Behavior, Feral Children, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lila salt, Orphaned Marinette, Pack Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scheming Lila, They're like early 20s, Werewolves, he knows what he did, raised by wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: Eighteen years ago, tragedy struck the Stone Creek Pack. The murder of the beloved Alpha Pair, Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng, was a tough pill to swallow. But the loss of their five-year-old daughter and sole successor was even tougher. Many assumed the lost heir was dead, much like her parents, and thought nothing of Gabriel Agreste's ascent to the throne. But his son... his son knew the truth. He was there that day; the day her parents were killed and she kidnapped. Adrien believes, deep in his heart, that Marinette is still out there, somewhere, alive. He just has to find her. But when he goes searching for answers, what he finds might be worse than he could have ever imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Adrien Agreste was absolutely, one hundred percent positive that he was going to be grounded for life. In fact, he was pretty sure he would be grounded long enough that Mari would be Alpha by the time he was allowed even the tiniest shred of freedom. Even knowing that he couldn’t help but follow as the pigtailed five-year-old flitted gracefully through the forest several feet in front of him. The girl bobbed and weaved between the trees, pigtails bouncing and yellow ribbons catching the sunlight just so, making them shine against her raven locks. Around them, the forest was alive with the sounds of small critters rustling in the undergrowth and birds singing in the treetops. A light breeze ruffled the bright green canopy overhead, making the branches rattle against one another, which only added to the forest’s symphony. Above all that, Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s carefree laughter was the most beautiful music of all. _

_ Picking up his pace, Adrien wove along the familiar and well-worn forest trail that he had taken countless times before in the pursuit of adventure with his best friend at his side. Hours had been spent in this forest, so many so that its twist and turns and nooks and crannies were almost as familiar to him as the four walls of his bedroom back in Stone Creek Village. Aside from Mari’s attic bedroom above the bakery that her parents had been running since before they had become Alphas of the Stone Creek Pack, the forest was one of Adrien’s favorite places on earth. It was so quiet and serene out here, where he could just be a kid and not have to worry about his oppressive father’s unachievable expectations. Out here, where it was just him and Mari, he didn’t have to be perfect. He didn’t have to constantly sit up straight, he didn’t have to restrict himself to polite smiles and fake laughter. He could be loud and boisterous and sloppy and goofy and the only person around to see it… well, he had long ago learned that Marinette would never judge him. _

_ Rather, the pigtailed ravenette wholeheartedly embraced his quirks. It was refreshing to come out here after a particularly bad day and just sit with his best friend, their feet dangling in the watering hole as they talked and Marinette made them flower crowns. On the worst days, she would often forego making flower crowns and talking and instead just hold him tightly in her arms, or let him lay his head in her lap and run her fingers through his hair as he drifted off to sleep. Mari had, and always would be Adrien’s rock. She understood him in a way that no one else, not even his parents, did. More importantly, she accepted him. The real him who was goofy and dorky and imperfect and she _ still _ insisted that they would be mates one day. She wanted him, knowing all that he kept hidden from everyone else in the pack. She wanted _ him _ even though she had other viable options like Luka, Juleka’s older brother. He was cool and confident and he played the guitar. And there was Kim, who was only a few months older than them but was undoubtedly the strongest kid in the pack. He could probably even beat Luka, despite the other boy being several years his senior. _

_ There was Nathaniel, the quiet redheaded artist who was so obviously crushing on the ravenette and… well, Nino but Adrien was pretty sure Nino only had eyes for Alya. Then again, there was a brief window in time that Nino had liked Marinette, too, so Adrien couldn’t entirely write him off. And then there was Theo Barbeau! Theo wasn’t even in their pack, but rather a member of the Enchanted Hollow Pack. He was the son of the Alpha pair, several years older than Luka was, and he had made it no secret that he was interested in Mari. Luckily, Adrien didn’t even think Mari liked Theo very much because she always gave him the slip anytime his family was visiting or vice versa. Ultimately, Adrien knew it wasn’t even technically up to Marinette. It was up to her parents who would get a chance to marry their daughter. But Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng seemed to like him, and they weren’t nearly as controlling as his father. They genuinely cared about Marinette’s feelings, so hopefully, they would be okay with him marrying her. If not, well… maybe they could run away together! He wouldn’t mind getting as far away from his father as possible, and it could be like a never-ending adventure with just the two of them. _

_ Smiling giddily to himself, Adrien continued up the path with renewed vigor. Lifting his emerald gaze, he scanned the trees ahead eagerly for a glimpse of his best friend, his expression faltering when he realized he could no longer see or hear the girl. The cold, icy claws of unease slid down his spine, but Adrien tried to shake away the feeling. This forest was at the heart of their territory, surrounding the village they call home. They were safe, safer than almost any other place on earth because who in their right minds would be stupid enough to attack a werewolf in their own territory. Or even stray onto said territory, let alone this deep. No, Marinette was safe and any moment he would break through the treeline and see her dimpled grin as she danced through the shallows of Stone Creek, searching for crawdads and tadpoles. Adrien had almost convinced himself to relax completely and was mere moments away from exiting the treeline, when the powerful scent of blood hit him in the face freezing him to the spot, followed immediately by Marinette’s blood-curdling scream. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I should point out that while there are some old fashioned elements in this story, this takes place in modern times. The places are all made up, but they do have computers and cell phones and all the modern tech we enjoy today.

The early morning fog hung heavy over Eerie Forest, covering everything like a thick, oppressive blanket that not even the brightest of the sun’s rays could ever hope to penetrate. Below the fog, the forest floor was as silent as a graveyard. Not a single creature dared stir, let alone venture out in the open. To do so would mean almost certain death. And so they waited with bated breath, hidden away in their hollows and their burrows, among the roots of the tall trees or hidden amongst the thick undergrowth. They waited, ears pricked and noses twitching, waiting for any sign of the creature that so regularly stalked them during the wee hours of the morning before the sun had fully crested the horizon. A sudden flurry of movement had them all flinching in their hiding places, each expecting the worst, but it was merely a rabbit who had dared venture from the confines of his burrow. The rabbit was young; a cute, fluffy little thing. Its fur was a patchwork of winter white and summer brown, and it was still rather scrawny looking from the harsh winter they had just endured. Perhaps it was desperation that drove it from its burrow. That, or simple stupidity. The rest of the forest critters shrank back further into their dens, watching on in abject terror as the unsuspecting creature bounded along. The  _ thump, thump, thump _ of his powerful hindlegs echoed far too loudly in the otherwise still morning air.

The sense of otherness crept up on them slowly, crawling up the spines of the watching creatures like the icy claws of an owl swooping down on them. It wasn’t so much a smell or a sound or anything that might be attributed to any of the other five senses. It was more like a six sense, a sensation of utter  _ wrongness _ that had their stomachs clenching and their heart rates picking up speed. In the center of the clearing, the rabbit paused from where he was snuffling among the roots of a bush for anything that might fill his stomach. He rose up on his hind legs, ears standing tall and swiveling back and forth as if he, too, sensed something wasn’t quite right in the forest around them. He dropped back down to all fours, gaze darting back and forth between the bush he was nearest to, and his burrow on the other side of the clearing. The bush was much closer, but it offered minimal protection compared to his burrow. The burrow, however, was across a large expanse of open hard-packed ground. Making it there would mean he would be safe from whatever this otherness was, but first, he had to make it there.

Taking one tentative step away from the bush, he paused again and sniffed the air. There didn’t seem to be anything out of the ordinary lurking about. No predator scent he could detect. But the fear of the other animals hiding around him was positively drenching the air, and it was making him nervous. The need to bolt back to his burrow and hide was growing in him, and with just one more glance around to confirm he was alone had him lunging forward towards safety. The rapid  _ thump thump thump _ of his feet seemed to match the rapid beating of his heart as he raced across the clearing, body low to the ground. He was almost to the burrow, so close he could almost taste freedom when a rustle to his right distracted him for a split second. In that second, as his eyes dipped to the right and his stride faltered ever so slightly, a figure exploded from the thick foliage to his left. His eyes flashed up in alarm as razor sharp claws curled around him, and his startled squeal was abruptly cut off as teeth sank into his throat. The other creatures watched in terror from their hiding as the creature tore into the poor rabbit, blood splattering across the clearing. When it was well and truly over for the poor creature, she lifted her head causing the wild mane of tangled blue-black hair framing her blood and dirt-streaked face to fall back. Blue eyes wild, the girl tipped her head back and let out a low, guttural howl that was immediately echoed by others all throughout the forest. Bending once more, the girl snatched the mangled rabbit up, casting one last feral look around the clearing, before she raced away on all fours. It was long after she had left, after the sense of wrongness had dissipated and the afternoon sun burned away all traces of the fog, that the forest animals finally dared to venture from their hiding places and set off in search of food, each avoiding the splash of red marring the clearing floor.

  
  


“You want to go  _ where _ !?” 

Adrien Agreste glanced up from the desk where he was currently studying and marking up several maps and articles to meet his best friend’s startled brown gaze. Nino was looking at him like he had lost his mind, and perhaps he had. But these articles he had been reading, they had to have some shred of truth to them. Or at least, he sincerely hoped they did. It wasn’t as if he was going off just one article, either. There were at least half a dozen spread out before him along with maps of the area, and each article had different eyewitnesses claiming to have seen this supposed feral woman in the Eerie Forest. Straightening up, he rubbed at the back of his neck nervously as he responded.

“Eerie Forest. It’s a three day ride from here. We can go there, stay in the nearby village, and check out whether these articles hold any truth to them. We probably wouldn’t be gone more than two weeks tops,” he explained with a hopeful expression on his face. Unfortunately, his best friend didn’t look the least bit convinced. Nino had been his best friend since they were kids. They grew up together, having been born around the same time along with Alya and Marinette. After Mari had disappeared or been taken as Adrien continually insisted upon, he and Nino had grown closer. It was nice to have such a close friendship with someone, something he hadn’t thought he would ever experience again after the loss of his closest friend. Still, even eighteen years after her disappearance, Adrien missed Marinette fiercely. Plus, he knew what he saw in the forest that day. He was there when his best friend had been taken and while the logical response was that, yeah, she was probably dead, he still refused to believe it. If Mari was dead, he was certain that he would just  _ know _ . And thus far, his instincts seemed pretty deadset on her being alive and out there somewhere.

“Okay, so let’s pretend that Marinette really is alive and wasn’t killed along with her parents  _ eighteen years ago _ . Your dad would never agree to us leaving pack territory for that long, let alone to follow some wild theories you have about your ex-girlfriend,” he said, shaking his head in exasperation. Adrien felt himself bristling, his wolf stirring to life in anger, but he forced himself to calm down lest he does something he regrets. He had to remember that Nino hadn’t been there that day, and he wasn’t as close to Marinette as Adrien had been. As far as Nino was concerned, Adrien was just clinging onto a girl that had died years previously. Nino thought he was in denial, and while he had entertained the blond’s theories in the past, Adrien knew he was only trying to help now by being more critical of his actions. That wouldn’t stop Adrien from trying to find Marinette, however.

“They aren’t wild theories! There are  _ eye witness reports _ saying that there is a woman in the Eerie Forest who, and I quite, doesn’t seem entirely human and  _ runs with a pack of wolves _ ,” the blond pressed insistently. Nino just rolled his eyes, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

“First, all of these reports are from humans so I can’t say how much I actually believe the,. Humans are notorious for getting drunk, and you  _ know _ how many ghost stories circulate around Eerie Forest. Second, let's say there is some truth to the stories? It’s way more likely a human that ended up being raised by wolves than a  _ werewolf _ that’s been raised by wolves,” Nino scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“How so, exactly?” Adrien retorted tersely.

“Wolves  _ hate _ Werewolves. If a pack of wolves happened across a young werewolf that had yet to shift and therefore had no way to defend itself, they would kill it, Adrien. It’s a simple fact of life. Wolves hate us, just as much as most animals do. It's why we breed our own horses because they wouldn’t allow us anywhere near them is they weren’t completely desensitized to our presence.” Adrien hated to admit it, but Nino was probably right. And yet, he couldn’t just not go. He had to check out every rumor, or story, or hearsay that might lead him to Marinette’s return. He owed it to her, and he owed it to her parents. They had always been more like a family to him than his own parents, and he felt like he had failed them the day Mari disappeared. If he hadn’t been so distracted, if he had stayed close to her, she might still be here.

“Look, Nino,” he sighed, shaking his head and turning his green gaze back to the papers spread out before him. “You don’t have to go with if you don’t want to. But I’m going. Mari… she wasn’t just my best friend, man. She was everything, and I owe it to her and her family to find her. I know you think it's stupid, and that I’m delusional but… well, I’m going with or without you,” he said, looking up sadly. Nino eyed his best friend for a long moment before finally sighing in defeat. He couldn’t say no to Adrien’s sad puppy look, and he couldn’t let his best bro go off alone to chase some fantasy. Knowing him, he would get himself killed. So instead he smiled and nudged his friend playfully.

“Hey, I never said I wouldn’t go. I just want it to be on the record that I was against this whole thing from the start,” he warned, smile growing slowly. Before him, Adrien’s face lit up and he threw his arms around Nino in a bone-crushing hug.

“Duly noted, but I promise you won’t be disappointed. I have a good feeling that this time, we’ll find her.”


End file.
